wwe_divasknockoutsfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Rae
World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Developmental territories (2011–2012) In November 2011, it was reported that Moinet had signed a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and been assigned to the Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) developmental territory. Moinet made her television debut on the December 18 episode of FCW TV, appearing in a ringside promo with Abraham Washington, and the following week she managed Washington during a tag team match. She also worked as the ring announcer for FCW television show. Changing her ring name to Summer Rae, she was prevented from interfering in a match between Seth Rollins and Rae's "new client" Brad Maddox by the debuting Paige on the March 5 episode of FCW television. On the March 11 episode of FCW, Rae became the FCW General Manager, replacing the former general manager Maxine whom was fired early that event by FCW owner Steve Keirn. On the March 15, episode of FCW TV, Rae decided to deactivate the Queen of FCW crown, leaving Raquel Diaz as the last champion. Rae made her in-ring debut on the April 6 episode of FCW television, where she lost to Sofia Cortez in an elimination triple threat match, which also involved Paige. On the April 19 episode of FCW television, Rae teamed up with Caylee Turner and Audrey Marie in a winning effort against Raquel Diaz, Cortez and Paige. Rae made her singles debut on the May 10 episode of FCW television, losing to Paige in a singles match. On the May 31 episode of FCW television' Rae teamed up with Turner to defeat The Anti-Diva Army (Paige and Cortez). On the June 3 episode of FCW television, Rae announced that Marie was to receive a match for Raquel Diaz's FCW Divas Championship, if she could defeat Paige in a number one contenders match. In June, Rae defeated various Divas in bikini contests. On the July 19 episode of FCW television, Moinet teamed up with Skyler Moon to defeat Cortez and Paige. She continued to wrestle against Paige, in both singles and tag team matches through September. On October 18, Rae teamed up with Corey Graves in a losing effort to the team of Sasha Banks and Jason Jordan in a mixed tag team match. NXT Wrestling (2012–2014) Rae debuted on the first episode of the sixth season of WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University as a ring announcer. Rae made her in-ring debut for NXT on a live event September 27, Rae teamed up with Audrey Marie in a winning effort defeating the team of Emma and Paige in a divas tag-team match. On the January 30, 2013 episode of NXT, Rae continued her ring announcing during Paige's match against Aksana, and was accidentally bumped by Paige following her victory. Afterwards, Rae turned heel by attacking Paige, doing so due to Rae's jealousy of Paige's popularity and success. A vengeful Paige interrupted a scheduled match to attack Rae on the February 13 edition of NXT, but suffered a shoulder injury in the process, which Rae exploited later that episode to defeat Paige in her first match. Rae then teamed with Audrey Marie against Paige and Sasha Banks; Marie was pinned when Rae ran away from Paige. Rae finally faced off against Paige in a singles match on the May 1 edition of NXT, where Paige emerged victorious despite Rae's pre-match attack on Paige during her entrance. On the following edition of NXT, the evil Rae attacked Paige after she defeated Bayley in singles action. Summer Rae faced off in singles competition against former WWE Divas Champion Natalya in a singles match on the May 15 edition of NXT, where Rae emerged victorious despite Paige's attempt to distract Rae. Rae competed in the NXT Women's Championship Tournament on the June 19 edition of NXT to crown the inaugural champion and defeated Sasha Banks in the first round. Rae was defeated in the semi-finals by Emma on the July 10 edition of NXT, where Rae lost following Emma reversing Rae pinfall attempt. After the match, Rae attacked Emma before being chased off by Paige. Rae began to feud with Emma after losing to her in a #1 Contender's dance battle match by attacking her, leading to her unsuccessfully challenging Paige for the NXT Women's Championship. For weeks, Rae began to influence Sasha Banks to make herself relevant, which led to Banks turning heel on the September 11 edition of NXT, by attacking NXT Women's Champion Paige. On the September 25 edition of NXT, Summer accompanied Sasha to her match against Bayley, which Sasha won. Summer then declared that her and Sasha would run the NXT Divas division. Banks and Rae, now known as the “BFFs: Beautiful Fierce Females” faced Paige and Emma on the October 16 edition of NXT, where they would emerge victorious after Rae pinned Paige. Rae and Banks defeated Charlotte and Bayley on the November 13 edition of NXT after the evil Charlotte turned against Bayley and later became the third member of the BFFs. After a four-month absence from the show, Rae returned on the June 6 episode of NXT, distracting Bayley and allowing her BFF member Charlotte to get the victory. After the match, the BFFs would attempt to attack Bayley only to be scared off by Emma and Paige. On the June 26th edition of "NXT", during a match with the debuting Becky Lynch, the other two members of the BFFs, Charlotte and Sasha Banks, backed away from Rae when reaching out for help, hinting at Summer Rae's removal from the stable. The week afterward, the BFFs broke up. Main Roster Debut; Fandango's Dance Partner (2013-2014) On April 22, Rae appeared on Monday Night Raw as Fandango's newest dance partner. She danced briefly with Fandango's rival Chris Jericho after his attack on Fandango on the stage area. During the May 13th episode of Monday Night Raw, Rae joined Fandango in a Dance-Off Competition against Chris Jericho and Jericho's partner Edyta Sliwinska. During the competition, Rae faked a leg injury, distracting Jericho long enough for Fandango to attack him with part of the dance floor. On the May 20th episode of Monday Night Raw, Rae accompanied Fandango to his first tag match with Wade Barrett to face Chris Jericho and The Miz. While the match was in progress, Fandango abandoned his partner and instead danced with Rae until the end of the match which resulted in Barrett's defeat. After Fandango was chased off from ringside by his opponents, Jericho offered to dance with Rae before reneging on the offer after Rae fooled him during the dance-off competition. On the May 27th episode of Monday Night Raw, Rae stood at ringside during a match between Wade Barrett and Fandango, refereed by The Miz. The match was won by Fandango who disrespected The Miz prompting him to strike Fandango causing the nearby Rae to land on him allowing The Miz to mockingly count a pin by Rae on Fandango. On the October 25th episode of Friday Night SmackDown, Summer got into a brawl with diva Natalya inside the ring during a match between Fandango and The Great Khali. Summer made her debut match in WWE at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view, where she teamed up with Fandango to face Natalya and Khali in a winning effort when Summer rolled up Natalya. Rae made her singles debut the following night on Raw, where she faced Natalya in a losing effort. The following week on Raw, Summer and Fandango faced Natalya and her fiance, the returning Tyson Kidd, in a losing effort. At the Survivor Series pay-per-view, Rae participated in a seven-on-seven traditional elimination tag team match as her team took on the cast of Total Divas; she was eliminated by Nikki Bella, and her team ultimately lost the match. A rematch took place the following night on Raw, where her team was once again defeated, with Rae being the last to be eliminated. On the December 19 episode of Superstars, Rae defeated Kaitlyn, garnering her first singles match victory on the main roster. In the beginning of 2014, Rae started a feud with Emma who was called to the main roster and the two competed in several dance-off competitions on both Raw and SmackDown, which Emma won. The two finally faced off in a match on the February 24 episode of Raw, where Emma defeated Rae. On the 27 March episode of WWE Superstars, Rae once again lost to Emma via submission. On April 6, Rae made her Wrestlemania debut, competing at WrestleMania XXX in a 14-Diva "Vickie Guerrero Invitational" match for the WWE Divas Championship, which was won by defending champion AJ Lee. The following night on Raw, Rae and Fandango lost to Emma and Santino Marella in a mixed tag team match, with Emma making Rae submit. Face Turn (2014-present) On April 8, Fandango announced the end of his association with Rae via Twitter. On the April 11 episode of SmackDown, Fandango replaced Rae with Layla. This storyline was put in place to allow Moinet time off television to film The Marine 4. Rae returned on the May 19 episode of Raw, where she confronted and kissed Fandango and attacked Layla before their match. Rae made her in-ring return on the following episode of Raw, in an losing effort to Eva Marie following the interference from Fandango and Layla. On the June 9 episode of Raw, Rae attacked Layla by pouring milk over her and beating her down. Layla would get revenge on Rae on the following night on Main Event by throwing kitty litter on her, officially setting up a feud between the two.55 Rae would attack Layla again on the June 13 episode of SmackDown, posing as one of Adam Rose's "Rosebuds" during Rose's match with Fandango. On the June 16 episode of Raw, Rae and Rose defeated Fandango and Layla in a mixed tag-team match, completing her face turn. In following weeks, Rae and Layla would assault each other backstage and at ringside during Fandango's matches. This would lead to a match between Rae and Layla at Money in the Bank, with Fandango as the special guest referee. At the pay-per-view, Layla would secure the victory over Rae. The following night on Raw, Rae would cost Fandango a match against Dolph Ziggler, by kissing Ziggler. On the July 11 episode of SmackDown, Rae attacked Layla during the match between Fandango and Adam Rose, in which Fandango lost via count-out. This would lead to a match between Rae and Layla later that night, with Fandango once again as the special guest referee. The match ended when both Rae and Layla attacked Fandango, then danced together in the ring.